Legacy
by Fan Gals
Summary: Percy Jackson moves to Manhattan with his mother Sally, with the hope of a fresh start. With the past behind them, Percy struggles in his new school with language arts, and especially making new friends. He meets Annabeth Chase, who dares face the crowd and befriends him. With a promising new future, will Percy let go of the past or will it creep back up when he least expects it?
1. Sally

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Chapter One «**

**Sally**

When we scraped up enough money, we left. I'd waited for this day for over my entire lifespan, and now that it was happening, I could hardly believe it. Although Florida was my home, Smelly Gabe tainted the last decent memories of my birthplace, nonetheless that's where we last saw my father. My mother, Sally Jackson, married the disgusting ape after years of recalling my biological father after he disappeared. My mom said she first met my dad on a beach in Montauk. They'd dated for a short time, when he asked my mom to marry her, she said yes with no hesitation. I don't know my dad's name- she never told me- but the rest is history. They moved to Florida and lived there for a year until he was sent back into the marines. She never saw him again.

Our journey began after my mom picked me up from school in a shiny black Chrysler minivan she rented. She claimed the rental place had no regular cars left, so they lent this beauty free of charge for the same price as a regular. I was glad we didn't take Gabe's car; it stunk of smoke and alcohol though I don't know how he'd drink and drive. My mom had packed up all of our things and set forward to Manhattan, where she got me into a school called Goode or something. Her friend from work, Mary Sue, recommended it after she moved to New York herself, and pulled some strings to get me in free (apparently it was a boarding school or something). Sweet on America, the candy store my mom worked at, transferred her to the shop that was a couple of blocks down from our new apartment after they heard the horrific tale of Smelly Gabe. I asked my mom how she was so lucky. She replied with the same thing she always tells me, _it's the little things that count, Percy! Cherish them all before they vanish. _I didn't quite get this until I turned twelve. She was talking about my dad.

My mom readjusted the rearview mirror to glance at me. I knew I looked like the walking dead. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine, and I could feel the motherly concern that radiated from her. Even so she was still driving, I refused to fall asleep because it almost seemed unfair to her. She's driving all night while I sleep. I wish I could drive…

"Percy, honey?" she asked, quickly locking her eyes on the road to sense her surroundings before checking on me again.

I yawned. "Yes?"

"Why don't you sleep? You look tired."

"I'm not tired, what are you talking about? I'm as awake as I'll ever be!" I feigned poorly, yawning traitorously yet again.

"I'll be fine, if it makes you feel better, I can pull over to a hotel if I get sleepy." Her eyes seemed to soften.

"Okay," I felt defeated. I knew she wouldn't and we couldn't afford if she did. My eyes closed.

**» * «**

When I woke up, I could smell fresh gas station coffee from the front seat. My mom looked tired, but still awake. I guess that was good. I sat up straighter, adjusting the seatbelt that was strangling my stomach, and looked out the window. The trees passed in flying colors of various shades of green, illuminated by the orange sun from behind it. I turned around to face the general direction of the trunk, where the back row seats lie down to hold the three small bags we bear to Manhattan. I fumbled a bit until I took hold of the ocean blue carrier, opening it up to grab my small blue iPod shuffle. The story of how I got it was fuzzy, but I knew the basics.

We were searching for a car part for Smelly Gabe's- you guessed it- car, when I found it. My mom said the best place to look for items was the dump. When we got there, it was closed off, but Heph, the owner of the dump, let us in (and helped us) because he claimed my father was the noblest marine he'd ever met. I was wandering around, having no clue what to look for, when I spotted a shiny blue square amongst the rubble. I pocketed it, and when we returned home, it still worked with many songs on it. Originally, iPod Shuffles don't play out loud, however I returned to the dump and Heph fixed it up. It was a short and snippy story, but it will forever show the kindness complete strangers can give you.

I turned on the iPod, selecting a song at random when a classic (Elton John) came on and my mom's mouth widened in a smile. Before we knew it, we were singing- horribly I might add- at the top of our lungs while driving to New York. When the song ended, we laughed, not because it was funny but because we'd done it so many times it deserved a good chuckle here and there. I hope that made sense.

It probably didn't.

Whatever.

When we arrived in the busy streets of Manhattan many hours later, my mom arrived at a grimy brick building that resembled a place where you would hide a body. We instructed for me to get my bag(s), and we ascended the many flights of stairs ahead of us, when she unlocked the door to our new apartment. It had mold on the walls, a drippy ceiling, unknown spots on the carpet and a weird smell. There were four rooms total, including the kitchen/living room, mom's room, the bathroom, and my room. When you first walked in all you could see was the yellowing of the wallpaper which revealed my mom's room to the left of the kitchen, and two doors on the back wall that presumed to be the moldy bathroom and my room. Let me tell you- _it was wonderful._

I had my own room, and my mom did too. There was a whole couch to ourselves with our own TV (it was a blockish shape with squiggly lines through it when it turned on) and a kitchen where nine layer bean dip was banned forever. There was a round kitchen table with no poker chips or beer stains, and the carpet had no cigarette burns. I dropped my bag, exploring the four rooms which was like Disneyland to me (but better)! I couldn't believe we were free from Smelly Gabe and his cruel pals that gave me beatings and burns on my arms, but we _finally were_. I hoped this was a start to something new and better, but I couldn't tell for sure. There was only one thing.

I had to start school tomorrow, and I was the new, scrawny kid who joined in the middle of the year. And I had yet faced my biggest challenge: make friends.

**» Next Chapter «**

**Hallways**

**» * «**

**This was more of a preview. Don't worry.**

**There's more to come.**

**Wishes and kisses,**

_**Paul/Virgo *wink***_


	2. Hallways

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Percy is 12, and in 7****th**** grade «**

**» Chapter Two «**

**Hallways**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of school. Back in Florida, I was still an outcast, being the scrawny kid who'd sit alone at lunch and the odd one out in group work. That didn't get my hopes down, though. My mom never knew about this until she decided to throw a birthday party last year for me. She'd invited everyone from my homeroom class to Barney's Bowl-A-Rama a couple of miles into Tampa. Of course, she didn't ask me if this was okay (and I didn't like bowling because I could never throw it hard enough) but it was a nice thought. When we waited five minutes after it was supposed to start, she said there was probably traffic. Ten minutes in, mom said they're probably just a little late. We gave up after an hour, and it felt like a slap in the face when I finally realized, _Smelly Gabe was right._ I had no friends, and no one in the world could prove that I did.

The next day, which happened to be a Wednesday, is when I was awoken by my mom saying it was time for school. With the shortage of money and all, I had to reuse my backpack of three years, but luckily we were able to get four 50 cent folders from the dollar store and two 70 paged notebooks that were somehow defective (turns out- halfway into each notebook the printer ran out of ink). As I scrambled up out of my cheap mattress and into the living-kitchen, living room and kitchen combo, I quickly checked my bag to see if I had everything. _Folders, _check, _Notebooks,_ check, _Backpack,_ obviously a check, _Pencils…_ Of all the things- I'd forgotten a pencil.

"Mom!" I called to her, who was in the bathroom applying makeup or something to look nice for her first day. I was kind-of glad I wasn't the only one having to impress people today.

"Yes, honey?" She asked, appearing from the tiled room, wearing her Sweet on America uniform. She flattened it against her skin as it ruffled slightly with each step.

"We forgot the pencils!" I imagine I looked quite freaked out. Imagine being the new kid in the middle of March, wearing a ratty blue backpack and having no writing utensils. It doesn't exactly scream "friend material" to most people.

"It's okay. We might have something in here." My mom rushed to a drawer beside the rusty oven and pulled it open with a squeak. I peered over her arm to see scissors, tape, baggies, and many more miscellaneous items. She gave a frustrated sigh, turning to me with only a black ballpoint pen in hand. She closed the drawer with force, earning a rattle from everything inside. "I hope this works for today." I received the pen, looking carefully at it. It had golden cursive writing that I could barely make out with my dyslexia. It looked like it said _Animal-moss_ or something. My mom regarded me squinting and read the name. "Anaklusmos," she said. "Hmm, I think that belonged to your father," she looked at my face. "No, not Gabe. Poseidon. I believe it means Riptide in Greek." I didn't realize it but she told me what my father's name was for the first time. I saw her glance at the clock. "Before I return the van, I can drive you to school if you want."

I nodded.

**» * «**

When we arrived at Goode Middle School, I was nervous. At my old school in Tampa, the grades went from kindergarten to 6th grade. My first experience at a real middle school better be good, or at least I hoped. When my confidence was at its peak, I climbed out of the van and viewed the school. It looked like the picture my mom had showed me on her outdated smartphone; shiny glass windows, postmodern architecture, peach cinder brick walls, and a nice mural depicting a wildcat by the front doors. My mom said she loved me as I got out, and drove away, leaving me and my nerves as I walked up to the glass doors. Thankfully the office was right by the entrance so I didn't get lost. I walked in to see a guy with sandy blonde hair leaning over a secretary's desk, quietly chatting to her. He looked like he was in 11th grade. I walked spaciously over to the people when I realized the secretary was Mary Sue, my mom's old work friend. When she saw me, her plump, jolly face lit up, causing the other guy to look at me as well. He had blue eyes that matched his hair suspiciously, that told me he should be from California, not New York. He stood up straighter as Mary Sue began to chat happily.

"Percy! So glad you and your mom got to New York safely! How is she? Do you guys like the city? You _need_ to try out Terry's Tacos, they are to _die_ for! Do you like your new apartment? What do you think of the school so far?" She rattled off chattily, her smile widening- if that was even possible. When it looked like it'd fall of her face, I responded quietly (and nervously),

"Where do I get my schedule?"

"Oh! Go through that door right there and Principal D will give it to you." She grinned sweetly, gesturing to a door with a silver plate that read _Principal Dionysius_. I hesitantly opened the door to see a laid back fat man leaning against his chair heavily, propping his feet on the desk. His eyes were closed, sipping a glass of red wine. He must have heard me come in because he lazily took me in, fumbling to hide his alcohol. He let out a loud, wailing burp that sent shivers through the whole room. I sat down in one of the two seats that sat in front of his desk. He took his muddy boots off the desk, spinning around to grab a file behind him (I swear to god the chair was one screw away from breaking). He read the name off the top, his voice slightly slurring.

"Peter Johnson," his voice sounded sleepy as he looked at me with unusual purple eyes. "This is your schedule," _Hiccup._ "And that is all."

"Actually, sir, its Percy Jackson and-"

"Of course," he grunted. "You want a tour or something." He got up from his swivel chair, sending an avalanche of crumbs down his beer belly, making a fine layer of ant food on the floor. He waddled over to the door where he spotted the 11th grader just about to leave. "Hey! You... kid," The highschooler turned around. "Comere." He obeyed and stood unsurely in the doorway. "Your name…" The principal gestured wildly with his hand as one eye squinted in thought. "Lenard Castor," he said in triumph.

"Luke Castellan."

"Well, Leonardo, your school starts at eleven, right?"

"Yes, it starts at nine." He replied.

"Well you wouldn't mind giving Paul-"

"-Percy." I interrupted.

"A tour of the bus would you?"

Luke looked at me, and then responded, "Sure, I'll give him a tour of the school." He shrugged.

"Now, Leroy and Phillip, get out of my office so I can finish my… soda." He grabbed his wine glass and downed the rest of the stuff. As if he wasn't drunk enough.

We exited the office, waving to Mary Sue on our way out. I told Luke he didn't have to give me a tour, and it didn't matter. He asked if I was sure.

"Positive." I lied.

"Well… at least let me see your schedule. I still have the school map from my sister's open house. How's that for not cleaning out your jacket?" He seemed extremely proud of this statement. I handed him the paper as he took out the map, and began circling the room numbers from the list. "Drama, huh? I took that when I was still here." His voice sounded almost… too chill about it. If that was probable. "Well, here you go. I better head off if I want to make it to Chick-fil-a before the line starts to fill up. Good luck." He handed me the papers, and began to walk towards the front doors. I told him a quick thanks.

I followed the map towards my first class, _Math, Room 301 with Mrs. Dodds._ I got several wide eye glances from the students, being the new kid, and opened the door to my first class.

**» Next Chapter «**

**» Ballpoint Pens «**

**» * «**

**I was going to mention Percy's age this chapter originally, but I also got requests for it.**

**Review with ideas if you have them!**

**Wishes and Kisses,**

_**Paul/Virgo *wink***_


	3. Ballpoint Pens

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Chapter Three «**

**Ballpoint Pens**

When I entered Mrs. Dodds' class, I didn't expect the face of an old, shriveled up hag staring back at me impatiently. Well, that's what I got.

She looked like she was 80 years old, and had a yardstick in one hand. She wore a baggy black dress that made her look like the she was from the 50s, and not in the "hip" way. Her silvery hair was pulled up in a bun with two pencils sticking out, and believe me, I think those were from the 50s as well. When I entered, her face managed to crinkle up even more, and told me to sit down in the back next to some kid that had a temporary tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep. As I sat down, the chair squeaked loudly, and I thought all heads would turn towards me, but thankfully no one did. I sat like a garden statue at my desk, carefully examining the pencil graffiti on its surface, waiting as the minutes ticked by. When the bell finally rung to start first period, I jumped in alarm. Beside me, the rainbow guy sniggered.

Mrs. Dodds headed up to the front of the class, yardstick in hand. Everyone was chatting loudly, and some kids were talking inconspicuously; pointing and turning heads "secretly" did not make you invisible. Trust me. After scanning the class cautiously, I brought my attention to the teacher again, who tapped her yardstick against the blackboard stridently. My ADHD got a hold of me when I wondered why this school still had blackboards, weren't they outdated?

Mrs. Dodds mouth creaked open to let out a deafening shrill that I later found out was her voice. "We have a new student today. Percy Jackson, come to the front of the class." Her creepy eyes pierced through me as her finger beckoned. All heads turned towards me as I slowly got up and walked towards her. "Tell us about yourself." She seemed to be extremely displeased on having to ask me this.

I looked from place to place once again, not meeting anyone's gaze. I didn't say anything until I felt the warning touch of Mrs. Dodds' yardstick on my left shoulder as I said quickly, "I'm from Florida," and paced down the aisle to my seat. Some people snorted and muttered words like _idiot_ and _weirdo._ I tried not to let it get to me.

Mrs. Dodds continued the class at a slow pace, talking about angles or something, but I honestly didn't pay attention. My mind was wandering elsewhere when the bell rang. The rest of the day was similar up to lunch. My second period teacher was a guy named Mr. Brunner who dressed up as a Greek soldier while still in his wheelchair. My third period was completely different for my language arts teacher, who was a mildly boring middle-aged man named Mr. Blofis, who I called Mr. Blowfish more than once on accident. He laughed it off and said everyone did their first day here. That set me at ease- well, until lunch.

In my old school, everyone was forced to sit with their homeroom class, but this was different. Anyone was allowed to sit anywhere, and each table was almost filled up. I walked to the lunch line, where I grabbed a Styrofoam tray and continued down the line. There was a mean looking lunch lady that grabbed a scoop of something reddish-brownish and dropped it on my plate with a loud squelching noise. I swear I saw a toenail. As I paid with wrinkled up cash after walking through the poisonous food line, my eyes scanned the area to find somewhere to sit. I remember hearing a teacher say that saving seats wasn't allowed but it happened here anyways. I tried to sit with a group of boys who looked popular, but before I could reach the perimeter of the table, they all placed their backpacks on the empty seats. Heck, I even tried the nerd table, but they did the same, only with comic books and sketchpads (which contained robots or dragons or something of that nature). Behind me, I heard the group of girls giggling at me, and I turned to look at them briefly. The only girl who didn't look remotely popular was reading a giant architecture book at the end of the table. Her eyes quickly met mine before looking down and turning the page.

I found an empty table in the back of the room that was in a corner where a lightbulb had gone out. I sat down and began eating my slop. And yes, there was a toenail in there. Don't ask me how I know…

**» * «**

I went through three more classes before the torture finally ended.

The first class after lunch was Drama with a teacher who only told me to call him Apollo. He'd randomly spout lines for a haiku or to a Shakespeare quote, and was _very_ dramatic about the littlest things. The rainbow temporary tattoo guy's name turned out to be Butch, and was a great actor. He still didn't talk to me though. The next class was science with a shifty teacher who I forgot whose name was. It was boring as well. My final class was gym with a strange and short teacher who deemed himself Coach Hedge. He lugged around a baseball bat two times his weight and wore a bright red baseball cap to match. At random times, he'd barge into the boys' locker room (while we were changing) and yelled "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" while swinging at the gym lockers with his bat. This was probably the most interesting teacher, besides Mr. Brunner, so far. After I changed out of my sweaty gym clothes and waited for my bus, I thought maybe things would change. I was wrong.

**» Next Chapter «**

**» Shuffle «**

**» * «**

**I need name recommendations for the science teacher. I was thinking Ethan Nakumura, but what are your ideas?**

**Sorry if this chapter is lame, I'm tired.**

**Wishes and Kisses,**

_**Paul/Virgo *wink***_


	4. Shuffle

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Chapter Four«**

**Shuffle**

I knew it wasn't a good sign when I first woke up. I opened the blinds to my bedroom window that gave me a nice view of a brick wall and a sliver of the sky. Every time I'd see a bright blue sky, I got bad luck. It always reminded me of a movie or book with the perfect day that made the character so… _happy._ So on my second day of school, I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek (something I would never be ashamed about, I love my mom) and set out to the school bus. It was a relatively short ride from the end of my block to the school, about five and a half miles or so, but then we had to pick up more kids so it was about a twenty minute ride. I had walked a quarter mile (or 0.402336 kilometers) to the end of the block, and waited a couple of minutes until the bus rolled to a stop. I climbed on the yellow vehicle and sat down in an empty seat. I pulled out my iPod.

It was about fifteen minutes later when everyone was on and trouble beckoned me. A kid from my grade, Matt Sloan- who should be in like tenth grade by now- approached me with his snickering goons behind him. By now, I was listening to my iPod with my ratty earphones in, and looked up when I heard him grunt.

"Where'd you get that?" he said stupidly. "Loser Ville?" His friends who deemed themselves Joe Bob, Marrow Sucker and Skull Eater were laughing like it was the best thing in the world.

I just looked at him and pulled out my earphones. "Second grade calls, they want their insults back." I said lamely. "If you want to insult someone, at least make it _smart._" I paused, waiting for his reaction. Matt Sloan grumbled and ripped my music player from my hand, throwing it on the ground. I looked at it in horror as he raised his foot, grinning, and stepping on it with a loud _crunch_. Anger bubbled up in me and my arm jerked back, punching him square in the face.

**» * «**

My head was down and my eyes studied every detail of my shoes. My face burned as my principal and mother talked about me like I wasn't here.

"Sally, it's his second day so we'll make an exception. He gets off with a warning but he is no longer allowed to attend route 23, or any other buses for that matter. I hope you understand." Principal D sounded oddly formal, probably because he got a head start on sobering up for my mom. I don't think they'd want to know he was an alcoholic and drank while running the school.

"Yes, I agree." My mom sighed, looking at me with the slightest turn of her head. "Percy, I'm disappointed in you." And she got up and left. That was all she said.

Mr. D dismissed me with the wave of his hand, turning his chair around to grab a wine bottle and drank the remnants of it in one gulp. I stared at him for a moment and left for my 2nd period. The only upside of this was that I got to skip Mrs. Dodds class. I headed for Mr. Brunner's class, which was not that far away as the bell rang with a startling _beep_. Kids gawked at me as I passed them, whispering to the unknowing friends that hadn't heard the news. I passed by Matt, who gave me the death glare. He had a giant bruise on his face. I almost laughed. Almost.

As I entered Mr. Brunner's room, he was dressed head to toe in a Grecian toga with a leaf circle around his head. I forgot what they were called. He held a replica of what looked like a vase with an angel of some sort holding a pitcher. Mr. Brunner pulled down the white screen. He began to talk as he wheeled over to the computer that hooked up to the projector.

"Can anyone tell me what we're going to talk about today?"

"The Greeks!" The class yelled in unison, excluding me.

"Well, to be more specific, does anyone know what this olive crown represents?" He asked while fainting touching it upon his head.

Two hands rose up. A girl with curly blonde hair and the nervous guy I'd seen before who laughed like a goat (he also had crutches). He chose the girl. "It was given to the men who won the Ancient Greek Olympics. They also got a statue-"

Mr. Brunner interrupted her. "I'll tell the rest, thank you Annabeth." She looked rather annoyed. "The winners also got a statue of themselves, or were entitled to it, in Olympia. He did not receive money nor anything more, but the men were treated like a modern day sports celebrity." Another hand shot into the air. I think her name was Katie.

"Why are you saying _he_?" Katie gave him a scrutinizing glance.

"Men were only allowed to play in the games. I believe they played in the nude as well." That got some _eww_s from the class. "Anyways," he began once more, "The men who won would get many perks from his fame. They'd get benefits such as front row seats to a theater or having meals at public expense. Once, even a city build a private gym for their victor." That was interesting. "Now, can anyone tell me the story of the victor from Crotona and his encounter with the Syracuse ruler?" Several hands rose into the air.

**» * «**

I had to walk home, naturally, with about two and a half miles left. I recalled my day in Ms. Demeter's class, science, with having to figure out chemical compound formulas. Let me just say what happens in science stays in science… When I began to cross the street, the bottom of my shoe got stuck on a nail and ripped the rubber part off halfway. When I walked, it flapped like a fish out of water and made a _smack, flap, smack, flap_ noise. My mind wandered again as I knew we'd eat Ramen noodles again (5th night in a row) because my mom missed some of her shift and it deducted money from her paycheck each time. When I rounded the block, I saw my apartment in view and hoped for the best.

**» Next Chapter «**

**» The Biggest Inconvenience «**

**» * «**

**Greek Information taken from:**

** /gAJrFK**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

**Wishes and Kisses,**

_**Paul/Virgo *wink***_


	5. The Biggest Inconvenience

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Chapter Five «**

**The Biggest Inconvenience **

The day was rainy. I guess we didn't have an umbrella, because I woke up to my mom gone and a note saying she had to leave early. I went down four flights of stairs in my decaying shoes to find it pouring rain, and the brief encounter with the TV in my apartment's lobby told me it'd be like this all day. I stepped in countless puddles that soaked through my sock and gave my foot a feel of hypothermia. When I arrived at school, the blast of air warmed my body as I pushed open the glass doors. My shoes squeaked loudly, but didn't cause attention. Half of the kids here were already purposefully doing it. Attaining in the 7th grade hall, I saw Matt Sloan and his goons once again. He gestured to the clock, holding up three fingers and slid his throat with his finger. I guess he was going to try to plan to "get me" after school. Hooray.

I grabbed my books from my locker and went to Mrs. Dodds' class to find her opening a letter. Just as I stepped into the door, she ripped it open as it exploded into varieties of glitter and sequins all over her desk. She whipped her head towards me with the scowl that etched her face. The lecture of horrible creaking began.

"Mr. Jackson!" She yelled. "How dare you? You better clean this up after class! Better yet, in detention _and_ you'll see yourself in the principal's office! Your parents will be hearing about this! I hope your father will give you an old fashioned beating! Pranks are not for school!" My face held steady until she said _father._ I felt my face contort in a mask of fury. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"If you didn't realize," I said in a deadly quiet voice, "I just walked in, and there is no way I could have put that there because I spent the last hour walking five miles to school in the pouring rain. Also, you have no proof of me doing so. To add to this, I have no father." _You shouldn't say something like that to a kid who spent his life getting beat by his step father for money and to steal beer for him. _I bit my tongue at the last part. I felt all eyes on me. "And anyone here can comprehend spending a day in the principal's office isn't half as bad as hearing an old coot talking about math from the 17th century." I was proud of myself- I got the right century! I inwardly smiled. Two twins, Connor and Travis Stoll who were in my class, stood up and clapped.

"If you didn't remark," Travis said with pride.

"Travis and I did the prank," Connor continued.

"But we do agree you, Mrs. Dodds, is an old coot." Travis finished. They bowed simultaneously and sat down to the face of a wrinkly tomato.

Mrs. Dodds told me to go to the office and I happily complied. I opened the door, walking out casually as I saw a girl- Annabeth I think- with a teacher in a heated argument. I decided to quickly bypass them with ease rather than risk getting myself caught up in it. My shoes didn't squeak on the tiled floor when I rounded the corner to the office to see Mary Sue reading some romance novel. I saw her put it down and read my mind.

"Mrs. Dodds?" She sighed as I nodded. "Well just hang out here to next period. Mr. D won't care, he'd rather just avoid you at all cost, anyways."

I passed the remaining time by looking at comic books Mary Sue had lent to me from kids who got them taken away. I then headed towards Mr. Brunner's class once the bell rang. I barely made it through without falling asleep because a substitute was in his place. We were learning about the Mayans or something. Yawn. Mr. Blofis' class wasn't much better. He decided to call on me to read out the passage on Jane and John's magical horse. It sounded like this:

"_Joe and… Jawn hated a house. Thus hose weres on ordi- ordiurinary hope. It weres a mercenary house!" _(John and Jane had a horse. This horse was no ordinary horse. It was a magical horse!) It was bad when it was three or four reading levels below the standard. It was worse when everyone laugh at me and said I was illiterate. I guess I was. At lunch I thought the Stoll twins would let me sit with them from what happened in first period. I was wrong. The word spread fast I was a fatherless poor kid that couldn't read. I couldn't blame them. They were pretty popular. I sat down alone for the third day in a row, occasionally seeing the blonde girl glancing at me from behind her architecture book.

**» * «**

In Ms. Demeter's class, she announced we would have partners for a science project, and the list would be posted on the wall tomorrow. There would be three partners researching a Greek god and explaining, using science terms, how it would be possible for them to be alive. She said she talked to Mr. Blofis and Mr. Brunner and instead of a big test for either class, this would cover for it. It also included where or how you would visit them, Olympus or the underworld, and why you chose that person. At the end of the assignment each partner had to fill out how much work was contributed by their buddies and the grade will be given at the end of the quarter, unless something else came up. Everyone looked around excitedly at their friends, and I knew this would end badly.

**» * «**

Drama went by in a flash as well as gym. Coach Hedge prepped us for fitness testing for the following week and Apollo assigned us a couple of lines in the upcoming play,_ Legally Peter and the Beauty_. He claims he got it from a dream where each play, _Legally Blonde, Peter Pan, and Beauty and the Beast_ had a spectacular mashup that grossed millions. I tell you, he is out of his mind. But it's always better than Mrs. Dodds.

I ended the day by walking out into the pouring rain, venturing out into my journey full of honking cars and angry taxi drivers. I had gotten three blocks into my route when a silver Lexus rolled to a stop next to me. The window rolled down to reveal Luke in the driver's seat and the curly blonde haired girl I believed was named Annabeth.

"Need a ride?" Luke asked. I glanced at the girl.

Her face said everything. I was the biggest inconvenience she'd ever met.

I reluctantly got in.

**» Next Chapter «**

**» Squirrely Kids «**

**» * «**

**Been meaning to post this. I thought of "the biggest inconvenience" like three days ago. Even wrote it in my phone!**

**Betcha can't guess the next chapter… :)**

**Wishes,**

_**Paul/Virgo *wink***_


	6. Squirrely Kids

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Chapter Six «**

**I realized I said he went to school on Wednesday and it's been 3 days. Just pretend he joined Tuesday- I don't want to revise it **

**Squirrely Kids**

You'd have to be here to see how awkward it was. Luke had turned the radio off and we didn't talk unless he asked directions to get to my apartment building. The painful silence increased when they turned into the subdivision of which I lived in. Let's say it wasn't the best place to be in with a shiny, new car. I could faintly see Annabeth's expression in the side mirror. Her face went through a series of emotions I barely managed to catch; anger, annoyed, and then realization. I didn't think it could get any worse until we got to my building. They stared up at it in shock. It was a moldy brick building with half of the windows barred. Some kids were smoking weed in the alley next to it, barely glancing at our staring faces. You could see some marijuana growing in one of the rooms. To me, it still looked like a castle.

"Are you sure this is your building?" Luke asked unsurely as Annabeth barely contained her gawk.

"Yep," I said, slinging my backpack on my shoulders. "Home sweet home." Luke gave me a quick glance. "Thanks for the ride." And I was out. I walked to the front doors and rang the side bell to get the lobbyist to let me in.

"Who is it?" The cranky voice asked.

"Gertrude, let me in!" I yelled back and released the button. The door opened. Luke's car still didn't budge. I walked in, swaying with the heavy metal door as Gertrude sat perched behind a large fake wood desk, eating a bag of Cheetos that didn't help her diabetes. I gave her ugliness a salute and walked to the stairs. I had three friends- maybe four. My mom, Mary Sue, Mr. Brunner and Gertrude. Man, I had an awesome life. I walked up many flights of stairs to 5C, where I grabbed the key from on top of the door (with many jumps to try and get it) and walked inside.

**» * «**

The next day wasn't so bad- I don't think. It started out with Mrs. Dodds. Well, not really. There was a substitute (YESSS!) and we watched a video that secretly did not relate to math at all. It was about a guy with a magical horse, which I later realize was a cheap movie made off of the passage we read yesterday. In Mr. Brunner's class, he announced we'd have a field trip to some museum (fun) but we had to have a partner, which is bad. It had rare Greek and Roman monuments that showed violence and brief nudity. I wasn't sure how to feel about the last part. But for the partners, I think there was an odd number of kids in the class so I prepared to be Mr. Brunner's partner- I couldn't imagine having a REAL student partner. If I did… well… Mom always said things come with a price. I still haven't figured if that is good or bad. After that, Mr. Blofis had a pop quiz- I sure failed –but we got to play Toss the Lizard. It's some game where you pass the lizard and read off of a piece of paper saying you are the definition/word from the last player and you read off the new word. (E.g. I am Hyperbole, who is a comparison using like or as? Then Simile would catch it and read off of their definition until the full loop finished). When I read mine, no one answered. Maybe they thought dyslexia was contagious from yesterday. At lunch, not even Annabeth would sit with me.

I couldn't wait for Ms. Demeter's class. Everyone rushed to her door after they ate and I almost fainted when I read my name.

_Partners: Percy Jackson, Matt Sloan, Grover Underwood_

I mean- I couldn't complain I got paired with the squirrely kid, Grover, but I knew I was going to get beat up after school when Matt saw it. I mentally prepared myself when the teacher gave out instructions. _Cover stomach, head, and crotch. Throw dirt or sand in eyes. Try not to get beat up too badly._ It was even more torture when she made us sit by our partners. Matt kept scaring Grover by growling for two seconds and then Grover would make this high-pitched weird goat sound every time he did it. I internally rolled by eyes after the fiftieth time. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth sitting with Connor and Travis Stoll. I couldn't tell which group was the one from hell.

In drama, Apollo made me say my lines up on the stage in front of everyone. When I stuttered out three words, everyone laughed and he ushered me off before I could say anything more. I think he pitied me. Gym wasn't much better. Coach Hedge made us run three miles in ten minutes, and if you didn't do it in the time, he'd make you run three more until you got it right. Basically half of the class was running straight for forty-five minutes. When we finally were released to go to our gym lockers, I was one of the last ones to change, and I'd like to keep it that way. I usually wore jacked over my shirts because I still had scars from when Gabe burned his cigarette buds on me. It was close when I threw on a shirt before Matt came over to give me a warning of the upcoming slaughter. I don't think he noticed my crooked toe.

They waited for me outside of school when I walked out. He had his goons and they hauled my by the scruff of my shirt to the back of the school. The potheads and emo kids usually were there. I think some of them recorded too. The first blow was to the stomach, where I still don't think my rib healed properly. It felt like being hit by a bus. When I doubled over, Matt punched me in the jaw which sent my teeth chattering along the gums. By then I was already pretty beat, and he spit in my hair while he walked away. I crawled up from the grimy floor (of which I can't recall falling on) and walked my way home, holding my aching rib. I was glad Luke didn't pass me.

When my mom arrived home that night and demanded what happened, I said the easiest and lamest thing I could think of,

"I tripped by the chain link fence in gym. It got me pretty good, mom." She then laughed suspiciously, saying my mortal enemy was a fence.

If only she knew.

**» Next Chapter «**

**» Awakening «**

**» * «**

**How many reviews can I get in one chapter? (hows mah style)**

**:o**

_**xoxo,**_

_**Paul/Virgo *wink***_


	7. The Awakening

**» Legacy by Paul the Turtle «**

**» Chapter Six «**

**Awakening**

The weekend was short. Unlike any other "normal" kid, I didn't have videogames or a yard to play basketball in. I had a window from my bathroom though- a great seventeen by four inch yard hung loosely from the sill. I helped plant flowers for my mom in there though. For my first weekend, we went around the moldy apartment and desperately tried to decorate it to make it look nice. After Mom cleaned the countertops and put on a new couch cover, she sat me down and turned on the boxy TV. She had snuck a few DVDs from Gabe's valued collection and showed me the cover of one. A complete set of _The X Files_ season one. We watched them for the rest of the weekend, until time ran out.

I didn't want to go to school Monday. Of course I had to anyways. My one problem was that I had a purplish bruise on my jawline along with an ache that made my ribs scream with every breath. I walked through the five and a half miles, knowing I needed a good education, so I could get a good job, and one day, I'll buy my mom a mansion and everything she'll ever dream of. My dream-like thoughts were interrupted once I arrived at campus when Matt and his goons laughed when they saw me. My face was probably ghastly pale against the bruise, and my arm was clutched around my ribs. I kept my head down as I passed them, one trying to trip me, and I barely saw the pitying and disapproving faces of my peers. The rest of the day wasn't exactly a walk in the park either.

From this moment on, I'd call it _The Awakening_ when my teachers realized I was dumb, stupid, and horrible at every subject. And the awakening is what happened.

In first period, Mrs. Dodds didn't bother me for the whole class period (her eyes did widen when she saw the bruise, as did everyone else's) until she told me to stay after class for a bit. She'd pulled me to the side and said "now honey" real sweet and dead flat told me I was failing in the first three days of school (may or may not have failed some tests and homework. . .). It might've been Mr. Brunner's class that was worse. His expertise and fun attitude made me even more depressed because he gave me the "see you after class" look. And he said what Mrs. Dodds did, but nicer. He said he expected more from me, and then wheeled away. I was angry with him. Mr. Blofis noticed as well. He said he understood my dyslexia, but he really didn't. He wanted me to practice reading for fifteen minutes each night and get my mom to sign a sheet. I was screwed. There wasn't much going on at lunch, unless you call a fight something interesting. Some girl- Nancy I think –kept throwing peanut butter and mayonnaise sandwiches at the squirrely kid I worked with in Science (Grover) and Annabeth stood up for him. She did literally fight but she did say some interesting things.

"You know what I'd find if I looked up 'idiot' in the dictionary?" Annabeth asked.

Nancy sneered. "A picture of you?"

"No," she replied. "I'd find the definition of idiot. In that case, they'd list your name."

It wasn't that good but everyone did the _oooh! _noise and she continued.

"Well…" Nancy stuttered, "You're ugly!" Everyone froze.

"I would slap you, but I don't want to make your face to look any better." Annabeth walked over to Grover and helped him pick out the rest of peanut butter and ketchup chunks out of his hair. They then got up, ignoring the shocked faces, and stalked out of the cafeteria. It would be an understatement to say I was speechless. Then, everyone returned to their usual standards of talking about nothing in general.

Of course, I expected the worse from Ms. Demeter's class, but that didn't happen. We learned a bit on the periodic table and how to read chemical formulas. Basically do whatever it says. H2O is two hydrogen and one oxygen. Silane is silicone and four hydrogens. We didn't learn anything new about our project except it'd be worth like two project grades instead of one. When the shrill bell rang, I was the last one to leave because Matt flung everything off my desk when he'd walked past. And then, naturally, Ms. Demeter speaks up and indirectly announces her side of the Awakening. What surprised me was when she said,

"Percy, I know I don't usually do this, but I can see you're having some trouble with one of your partners. I'm switching Annabeth to your group in replace of Matt." I quickly nodded and left before I could say anything. Apollo's class was a bit better I can admit. When I walked lazily into the auditorium with my pass, the stage was decorated with blank cardboard of obvious shapes and sizes. I could make out columns and bushes. Kids from the art class were painting them with amazing skill and Apollo ordered them around as the drama kids stood in a corner, rehearsing. I was going to ask him what was going on, but he grabbed a packet of papers and shoved it at me without the slightest glance, going back to his demanding attention of art students. I made out roughly, _Jason and the Argonauts: The quest of the Golden Fleece,_ as the title. I read a note on the bottom that said Legally Peter Beauty or whatever was cancelled because Mr. D's boss looked it over and flat out said it was a demented idea. Yes, it said that in the note.

I read the parts and each was the same grade. If we did not participate, we'd fail and have to take it again with next year's seventh graders. Great. I memorized some lines so I didn't have to read them, and started to practice.

**» * «**

Out of all of the classes, I think gym was the worst. Coach Hedge pulled me aside as the rest of the class continued their brutal "50 laps around the track" ritual we did every week and gave me a serious look. It kind of scared me- I'd never seen him look like that.

"Look, kid, you're failing and it's been not even a week. That's not a good sigh." Thanks, Captain Obvious. "If you want to pass seventh grade there's only two ways. Do better, which is not going to happen," he gave me a stern look, "_or_ get involved with an extracurricular activity." He gave me a pamphlet and then yelled, "Get moving, cupcake!" And off I went.

**» Next Chapter «**

**» The Shoe «**

**» * «**

**Warning: Long, ranting author's note ahead!**

**Dear Myra, a guest. Some schools are, but this isn't the case. (Myra said, **_**shouldn't schools be prepared for kids with learning disabilities? didn't sally talk with the teachers about it? such a great mom.)**_** Dyslexia isn't exactly the most common disorder but in this story, they don't have any programs. Sally didn't tell them because she couldn't- no time. They just escaped Gabe. And here's a story about my teacher:**

**My science teacher, in real life, has dyslexia. All her life, people told her to "give up" and said she'd never make it in the real world. Guess what? She works at NASA now! (true story bro) (she's also in her 20s btw)**

**What does this have to do with anything? Well, I want this to be an angsty story- that's my thing. Basically, that's what's happening here. People don't think Percy's going to make it in the real world- that's kind of the main topic. People doubt him. That's why he's going to prove him wrong. Please realize 1 in 5 people suffer from dyslexia, and that may seem like a lot but that's roughly ****35625000000 people affected of 7.125 billion people. Cool facts! Although standards may be higher today than when my teacher was in school, not every school has that, though it may be uncommon today. Plus, my original plan was to have Chiron have an after school program for it. Please PM me with concerns next time (subject it Paul)!**

**Other Guest- yeah those are the two major things that can happen but you'll see at the end!**

**Ranting done!**

**Peace out,**

_**Paul/Virgo xoxo**_


End file.
